


Esencial

by Lilieth_Herly



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes (1984 TV), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Alpha Sherlock Holmes, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Husbands, John Watson is a Good Parent, Kissing, Love, M/M, Omega John Watson, Romance, Sherlock Holmes Has Feelings
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:21:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23077723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilieth_Herly/pseuds/Lilieth_Herly
Summary: Hasta el más pequeño detalle, así parezca prescindible, no carece de importancia.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ✨💕❤️Beteado por la extraordinaria Thenomansland ❤️💕✨
> 
> Lo que quise decir con el resumen es que esta historia está basada en escenas inconexas. Las puse juntas no solo porque todas son omegaverse, sino porque, aún si no fue mi plan, parecen ser parte de la misma historia 😅
> 
> Obviamente no fue así jajaa y lo descubrí solo hasta que empecé a recopilar las historias 🤣. Aun así, espero que esté feliz accidente sea de tu agrado. ♥️✨♥️✨♥️✨♥️✨♥️✨

**I**

Watson resopló cuando Holmes impidió a Tobias Gregson caminar hasta él para darle la mano y despedirse. Afortunadamente, el hombre no lo tomó a mal. Solo inclinó su sombrero y salió por la puerta.

—¿Hay algo que quieras explicar? —cuestionó el doctor, cruzado de brazos. Su detective nunca se había comportado tan posesivo, mucho menos se inclinaba por mostrar celos de una forma tan obvia.

—No sé de qué hablas —dijo con firmeza. Luego fue a su escritorio, dispuesto a ordenar los archivos que había adquirido en el último caso.

Watson volvió a resoplar. No podía creerlo. El hombre había estado evitando que cualquier Alfa tuviera aun el más mínimo contacto con él, no a los Beta u otros Omega, solo con Alfas y simplemente parecía no dar cuenta de sus actos. O mentía o en verdad no tenía idea de lo que estaba haciendo.

—Hace dos semanas, cuando me presentaste a Mycroft, apenas me dejaste acercarme lo suficiente para darle la mano. —Intentó aclarar Watson—. Cuando llegó un paquete para mí el jueves, le gruñiste al cartero solo porque accidentalmente rozó mi mano.

—Yo no le gruñí.

—Lo hiciste, le gruñiste, y al pobre chico le temblaron las piernas. —Holmes volvió al silencio, no aceptando la culpa pero tampoco negándola—. El viernes casi le cortas la mano al sumiller y ayer mismo apenas dejaste que algún policía o inspector se acercara a mi.

Con el ceño vuelto una V casi perfecta, Holmes arrugó un par de hojas, lanzándolas al fuego. Watson seguía sin entender. Su Alfa jamás había mostrado tal comportamiento. Le daba siempre su espacio y en general la norma era que fuera el mismo doctor quien buscara la atención de Holmes. Esta actitud de a poco empezaba a preocuparlo.

—Hay algo en ti —anunció, soltando un ligero suspiro—, tu aroma es diferente. —Watson se sorprendió cuando le miró revolver su cabello, desesperado por encontrar las palabras correctas—. Provoca algo, algo dentro de mí… Oh, John, si pudieras sentirlo. No me deja pensar correctamente. Puedo soportar a los Omega, tal vez también a los Beta, pero… —En este punto llevaba al menos tres vueltas caminando alrededor de la pequeña sala. Watson lo miraba preocupado desde la chimenea—, cuando es un Alfa ese algo me obliga, John. No puedo controlarlo, es una fuerza invisible que me hace querer encerrarte y no dejar nunca que alguien más pueda…

Holmes se detuvo en ese instante, mirando intranquilo a Watson. ¿Lo había asustado? ¿Reveló demasiado y ahora su doctor huiría? A punto de disculparse, el Omega ya caminaba hacia él. Cuando el doctor se sintió abrazado, exhaló un suspiro temeroso.

Watson estaba nervioso, más por el significado de todo lo escuchado que ante lo que podría aparentar a primera vista—. Está bien, todo está bien… —susurró. Holmes enterró la nariz en su cabello. Encontró rápidamente la calma, aunque no pasaron desapercibido los ligeros temblores que lo sacudían—. Creo que lo entiendo, y si estoy en lo correcto, es completamente normal que quieras matar a cada Alfa que intente tocarme. —Rió un poco, ayudándose con un humor que no sentía.

—¿Quisiera explicarme, doctor?

—Antes déjame hacerte unas preguntas.

A Watson no le sorprendió que Holmes no supiera nada del tema. Para un Alfa que había planeado consagrar su vida a su trabajo, relegando sus necesidades más allá incluso del segundo plano, era comprensible que no tuviera la menor idea. Él, por otro lado, apenas podía mantenerse en pie. Así que lentamente arrastró a su Alfa hasta el sofá, en donde se sentó a su lado, sosteniendo fuertemente sus manos delgadas.

—Has notado el cambio en mi aroma. —Holmes asintió—. ¿Desde cuándo?

—Tres semanas, pero es recientemente que se ha vuelto…

—¿Más dulce? —Nuevamente lo vio asentir—. ¿Y se trata del mismo, o hay algún otro aroma?

—¿Quieres ir al punto? No tienes que-

—Sí, tengo que hacerlo, es imprescindible. Querido, tienes que respóndeme. Yo apenas percibo mi propio aroma. Sé que preferirías hacer cualquier cosa más importante, pero esto es… Por favor. —Holmes, confuso, no entendía absolutamente nada. ¿Por qué su doctor no podía solo decírselo?

—Hay otro aroma.

Watson lo soltó entonces, cubriéndose el rostro y ahogando una maldición. Cierta luz de comprensión (muy equivocada) alcanzó a Holmes.

—¿Eso estabas tratando de decirme?

—¿Lo descubriste?

—¡Claro! He sido un crédulo. ¡Cómo pude ser tan estúpido! —Watson no pasó desapercibido el tono furioso de su detective.

—¡Espera, Sher-!

—¿Esperar qué? ¿No te has burlado suficiente de mí?

—Solo déjame expli-

—¿Cuál es tu intención? Quieres hacer… —Watson mantuvo la calma. Dada la ignorancia de su Holmes resultaba comprensible que dirigiera sus conclusiones hacia el peor de los escenarios. Así pues, esperando que su tranquilidad y su voz apacible fueran suficientes para hacerse escuchar, exhaló.

—Vas a ser padre, Sherlock —dijo al fin, mirándolo a los ojos, intentando que sus palabras borraran el pequeño malentendido—. Aún es demasiado pronto para que yo presente síntomas, pero los tuyos son lo suficientemente concluyentes. —Holmes tragó, repentinamente silencioso y pacífico, sus ojos grises revelando un universo de emociones. Emociones que apenas se reflejaban en sus gestos.

Si la situación no fuera tan delicada, Watson en realidad se habría reído. Pero lo era, y él aún pasaba por la etapa de aceptación. Las primeras palabras de su Alfa ante la noticia, por supuesto, serían el detonante de su humor. Solo sabía una cosa, y estaba completamente seguro; quería tener a su cachorro.

—Oh… John… —Pronto Watson fue envuelto en un abrazo, sus dudas resueltas cuando la voz quebrada de su Holmes resonó con dulzura en medio del tenso silencio—. Gracias.

Susurró, y Watson no logró soportarlo más. Lloró.

Feliz.

**II**

—Te lo aseguro, no los dejaré.

Watson no se movió o descontroló un ápice el ritmo de su respiración luego de aquellas palabras, entonadas en silencio y apenas relevantes sobre la oscura madrugada.

—Te protegeré… —continuó susurrando Holmes, al mismo tiempo que paseaba sus manos sobre el vientre hinchado de su doctor, mismo que apenas contuvo su sonrisa. ¿Por qué el cielo le pondría una prueba tan dura? Tener a su querido detective hablándole a su cachorro no nato estaba a un paso de ser imposible de soportar mientras fingía dormir.

Era fuerte, pero esto simplemente rebasaba sus límites. No sabía cuánto tiempo tendría hablándole, pero, así como aquella lejana primera ocasión, Watson pensó que moriría en ese instante. No es que su esposo tendiera a ser frío con él, pero sencillamente era parte de su carácter no ser tan expresivo. Y ese era un hecho con el que sus otros dos hijos estaban aprendiendo a vivir.

Tenerlo así, no obstante, quizá igual de alterado emocionalmente como él mismo, provocaba en su corazón emociones tan cálidas que, si no fuera porque Holmes detendría sus atenciones en caso de que se revelara despierto, estaba dispuesto a asegurar que su primogénito recibía con el mismo amor sus hermosas promesas.

—Te cuidaré tanto como a tus hermanos.

Y tanto como la primera vez que había descubierto a su Holmes, sintió pequeños besos sobre su vientre a través de su camisón. Una especie de despedida antes de retomar su posición tras él.

—Te amaré —dijo finalmente, y Watson sintió lágrimas acumularse tras sus párpados. Cuando el detective volvió a resguardarlo entre sus brazos, una rebelde gotita se dio a la fuga. La oscuridad lo salvó de ser descubierto.

Unas suaves caricias más y nuevamente durmió.

Su bebé iba ser tan amado como sus mismos padres apenas podrían expresar.

**III**

El infierno se desató cuando Virgil decidió que uno de sus soldaditos de plomo se vería mejor dentro de su nariz que acompañando al resto del batallón. Desde luego, al darse cuenta que eso no era divertido su llanto no tardó en aparecer. 

Tan pronto como su padre dio cuenta de la ausencia de Paris, a quien había dejado jugando con Virgil mientras él atendía a un cliente, ausentándose por solo cinco minutos, levantó a su cachorro. Watson lo mataría si algo le pasaba a su bebé. Él iba a morir si algo le pasaba. Le hizo falta poco menos que un vistazo al suelo para saber cuál era el problema.

Sentó a Virgil en el escritorio de Watson luego de tomar prestado su maletín médico de emergencias. Estresado por el llanto que iba cada segundo en aumento, terminó por revolver todo el contenido. Intentó hacer que su niño inclinara la cabeza; no funcionó, por supuesto. Se movía y llamaba a Watson con vocecita de bebé, gritando e intentando apartarlo de él.

Desvió por un momento la atención hacia el reloj de la chimenea. Su Omega no tardaría mucho en llegar. Un sudor frío cubrió su frente. ¿Y en dónde estaban Paris y Kendall? Había dejado al mayor vigilando a los más pequeños. Su cliente no requirió de demasiado tiempo y terminó con él tan rápido como pudo sabiendo la responsabilidad que tenía al estar a cargo de sus inquietos cachorros. Prometió a Watson mantener el orden mientras se iba por algunos asuntos de su consultorio. Y ahora... 

—¡Mamá! ¡Mamá! —gemía Virgil, mientras papá intentaba de nuevo sostener su cabecita. Pero no dejaba de nuevo mover sus manitas, tratando de alejarlo. 

Holmes escuchó unos pasos silenciosos corriendo hacia la ventana que daba a la calle. Kendall había aprendido a ser cauteloso y más de una vez escapó fuera sin que él o Watson se dieran cuenta.

—Mamá está aquí —dijo Paris, y a pesar de los gritos que estallaba tan cerca de su oídos, Holmes advirtió el miedo en su voz. Reanudó, aun más asustado, su intento por salvar su vida salvando a Virgil del soldadito que atacaba su nariz. Sabía, desde el fondo de su mente, que era un esfuerzo inútil.

Cuando Kendall apareció, abriendo la puerta de las escaleras, se supo en problemas. Detrás de él un enojado Watson llegó. Mirando el panorama Holmes podía adivinar sus pensamientos: ¿Por qué su hijo mayor jugaba afuera sin ninguna supervisión? ¿Por qué su hijo menor lloraba como si estuviera muriendo? ¿Por qué en la tierra Paris estaba tan blanco? Con cada paso al interior de la sala más y más preguntas se hacía.

No dijo una palabra cuando miró a su Alfa irresponsable sosteniendo un par de pinzas, con Virgil entre sus brazos, sentado en el escritorio. Acudió a su llamado y tan pronto como lo sostuvo dejó de llorar. Lanzó una mirada de advertencia a Holmes y, tomando las pinzas de su mano, se encargó del problema con un solo y fluido movimiento. 

—¡Solo una hora! —gritó, y Holmes no supo si ese era el tiempo que él y Paris estarían bajo el yugo de su furia—. ¡Solo me fui una hora!

Considerando su tono, muy seguramente así sería.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo y mi obsesión con el omegaverse no es algo fácil de superar, intenté escribir menos de este universo y al final no sirvió de mucho jajaa 〜(꒪꒳꒪)〜
> 
> Así pues, aquí te traigo unos cuantos drabbles más. Me gustaría saber qué piensas sobre los cachorros que les he dado a W y H. Sé que probablemente te has acostumbrado a leer más sobre Rosie o Hamish, pero quería darles a mis chicos algo que fuera más original (y tal vez no lo sea del todo), que fuera directamente extraído de mis oscuros y suaves pensamientos, algo mío (´∩｡• ᵕ •｡∩') , son los hijos que he decidido darles. Aun así, no sé qué tanto deba hacer para que los aceptes tanto como yo. O al menos una parte.
> 
> Sé que llegar al nivel de Hamish es muy poco probable (no digo Rosie porque eso sí es imposible, jajaa), pero al menos, me gustaría saber si a estas alturas ya piensas en Kendall, Paris y Virgil cada vez que lees un omegaverse mío. ¿O tal vez sea demasiado pronto para esta pregunta? No lo sé, tal vez estoy mezclando demasiado el tiempo que he pasado planeando cada uno de sus conceptos e historias con lo poco que los he mencionado, pensando que de alguna forma, un poquito de mi amor a ellos se te ha contagiado... no lo sé 乁[ ◕ ᴥ ◕ ]ㄏ
> 
> De lo único que estoy segura y que no voy a negar, es que ellos se quedarán. Serás míos... de mi Holmes y de mi Watson ( ◜‿◝ )♡

**IV**

—Todas estas flores tiradas, que gran desperdicio —dijo Lestrade, mirando con tristeza la infinidad de pétalos coloridos esparcidos sobre el suelo húmedo y lodoso. Unos metros adelante policías entraban y salían de un edificio, los que regresaban lo hacían cargando pequeñas pesadas cajas.

—No lo sabía un romántico, inspector —respondió Holmes a su lado, una sonrisa despectiva en el rostro. Supervisaba al mismo tiempo que ni una sola pieza de oro saliera de las cajas, atento como un depredador a su presa.

—No es solo el romance o las flores —pateó distraídamente una rosa—es de mantener viva la llama —añadió, mirando los gestos cohibidos en el sempiterno rostro.

—Espero no quiera decirme lo que ocurre en su relación con mi hermano —le cortó Holmes, deseando ahora estar en cualquier otro lugar. 

—Lo que ocurre conmigo y mi Alfa es totalmente nuestro asunto.

—Le advierto entonces que sucede lo mismo entre Watson y yo —le cortó, mirándolo sospechoso, no queriendo saber más del tema, sabía a dónde quería llegar y no le gustaba en absoluto.

—Entiendo eso perfectamente, no es plan mío entrometerme en temas tan personales. Sin embargo, confío en su inteligencia para hacerle saber que, de no ser tan necesario, yo lo evitaría cuanto hiciese falta. —Holmes se removió inquieto, eso empezaba a gustarle cada vez menos. Incluso la forma en que Lestrade había iniciado la conversación le parecía sospechoso ahora.

—Watson. —El inspector asintió.

—Así es, de la última vez que fuimos por unas cervezas. —Holmes esperó pacientemente a que el pequeño hombre continuara—. Evitaré decir mucho, ya que es una plática privada, pero estoy preocupado por él, el doctor Watson es un gran amigo.

—El no ha mencionado nada.

—Por supuesto, estará esperando solucionarlo él mismo. —Holmes rechazó dar respuesta, eso sonaba exactamente como su Omega—. De todas formas, espero haber sido de ayuda, señor Holmes, iré a vigilar a los chicos, dos de ellos no han salido desde hace un par de minutos —concluyó Lestrade, como si ya hubiera expuesto sus puntos y el detective entendiera con exactitud qué debería hacer.

Resoplando el Alfa se alejó, de cualquier manera su trabajo estaba hecho. Tal vez el pequeño hombre le había dado las suficientes pistas, pero en temas del corazón y especialmente cuando se trataba de Watson, sin embargo, necesitaba más que una fútil advertencia. No esperaba que se lo dijera todo, pero los cabos sueltos durante la corta charla dibujaban miles de razones frente a él. ¿Qué le sucedía a su Omega? ¿Quería flores o palabras de amor? No, su doctor no era de ese tipo... ¿O tal vez sí? Encontraba en esa idea más que en ninguna otra caminos sinuosos y poco transitados.

¿Qué había dicho Lestrade al principio? Algo sobre flores desperdiciadas. ¿Desperdiciadas? No, las flores tiradas son un desperdicio... ¿era así? Holmes masajeó su sienes, ¿No sería acaso mejor preguntar a Watson directamente? Podría ser poco inteligente de su parte rendirse a las opciones sin al menos intentar luchar, pero incluso dentro de sus mismos pensamientos, aceptar que no tenía idea causaba más de un conflicto interno. 

Así pues, rendido al sentimiento desahuciado en el que tan repentinamente se vio envuelto, caminó desganado al 221B, sabía que estaba la opción de dejarlo en las manos de Watson, no obstante que el hombre primero moriría antes se decirle lo que estaba mal así no encontrara nunca la solución. Y si solo estaba de por medio el orgullo de Holmes, poco habría entonces qué pensar. Había tomado ya una decisión, no se detendría hasta tener todas las respuestas de su Omega.

Antes de llegar a casa, sin embargo, pensó que si en efecto su primera opción era acertada, de nada valdría su desespero. Se detuvo en la esquina de la calle Baker.

Compró flores.

**V**

—El estará bien, querido, deja que descanse, mañana te despertará como siempre —susurró Watson, con una mano sobre el hombro de Holmes. Intentaba sonar tranquilo, convincente, su Alfa no se había despegado de Kendall nada más se enterara que su fiebre tuvo un muy ligero aumento. Y eso fue por la mañana. 

A lo largo del día el pequeño no mostró otra cosa que no fuera mejoría, incluso comió una buena porción de su cena. Con tan solo dos años, de verdad tenía buena resistencia. En parte a Watson no le sorprendía, era descendencia de Holmes, después de todo. Aun así, parecía que no importa cuánto lograra entenderlo, al final ningún argumento podría hacerlo razonar. Había está a su lado desde el primer día de su enfermedad. Rechazó incluso un par de casos.

Watson no sabía si sentirse ofendido de tener a Holmes vigilando un proceso que un doctor como él hubo tratado innumerables veces con excelentes tasas de éxito, o maravillado de ver a Holmes preocupado por su cachorro. A estas alturas, consideraba ambas cosas en la misma medida. Una haciendo peso contra la otra, anulándose y calmándose entre sí.

—¿Le haría daño si me quedo aquí? —preguntó Holmes, sin despegar la mirada de Kendall. A Watson le dolió un poco el corazón. Su Alfa, normalmente ocupado en áreas menos emocionales, le mostraba este lado protector. Era quizá la única razón por la cual no lo había echado de la habitación... todavía.

—A él no, pero tienes que descansar también, no podrás atenderlo correctamente si apenas has dormido —dijo, esperando convencerlo. Sostuvo su mano e intentó llevarlo, Holmes no se movió. Su rostro marcaba palabras que no podía decir pero que aún Watson logró entender—. Él estará bien, te lo prometo. Yo también estoy preocupado, aunque ahora solo podemos dejarlo descansar —repitió, dándole un simple beso en la mejilla pálida. 

Holmes volvió sus ojos a dónde el bebé. Definitivamente no quería dejarlo. Creía en las palabra de su Omega, por supuesto, más era Kendall su primer cachorro, cuando no había imaginado nunca siquiera tener pareja, despegar ahora los ojos de su hijo enfermo le parecía imposible. No sabía qué hacer, la impotencia de dejarlo en las por demás hábiles manos de Watson le daba cierta sensación de vacío inexplicable a quien parecía solo poder llenar con su vigilancia. 

Sabía y entendía a la perfección lo que pasaba, lo que sucedía ahora en el organismo de Ken. Pero era tan pequeño, tan frágil, ¿cómo su cuerpecito sería capaz de soportar esa carga? Sentía miedo, estaba ansioso, cualquier cosa podría salir mal y él no tendría las herramientas para salvarlo. Tenía que estar ahí, observar su evolución, saber realmente que su cachorro se recuperaría. Por más razones que tuviera cierta parte de él todavía no se convencía, no importa lo tonto que fuera, su preocupación se quedaría hasta tener a su cachorro sonriendo e intentando tomar sus tubos de ensayo.

—Eres un buen padre, Sherlock Holmes. —Le dijo Watson antes de besarle en los labios y retirarse de la habitación. El detective no sabía si lo era, pero agradecía el permiso implícito de quedarse.

Un par de minutos después su esposo le había llevado una silla y una manta con la que cubrió sus hombros. Pasó el resto de la noche vigilando el sueño de su cachorro. 

Y a la mañana siguiente le dejó acercarse un poco más a los tubos de ensayo.

**VI**

—¿...má? ¿Mamá? —Watson despertó cuando a la tierna voz de su cachorro se le sumó una pequeña mano agitando su brazo. Abrió lentamente sus adormilados ojos, un brillante par de lunas lo miraron de vuelta. 

—¿Sucedió algo, cariño? —preguntó, adormilado. Hizo a un lado las mantas, sentándose, su reloj interno y la suave luz de la mañana decían que no podían pasar de las siete. Paris negó.

—Quiero ir con la abuela Hudson a comprar el desayuno —decía mientras Watson lo llevaba de la mano a la sala, no quería despertar a Holmes, el pobre hombre había llegado no hace más de tres horas, durrumbándose sin más en la cama. Él mismo le había ayudado a cambiarse de ropa.

—¿Le has preguntado si puede llevarte? 

El pequeño, sentado en el sofá de Watson frente a la chimenea mientras éste encendía el fuego, negó suavemente.

—Pero yo quiero ir. —Una vez logrado un fuego decente lo miró, siempre tenía que luchar contra esos ojos y su tono tan idéntico al de su Alfa. El pequeño ni siquiera estaba vestido para la ocasión, aun así parecía que estaba dispuesto a luchar contra el que intentara negarse.

—Todavía puedes preguntarle, ella se marcha en diez minutos y también tienes que cambiarte.

—¿Y si dice que no? 

—Entonces no hay nada que hacer —respondió Watson, tranquilo, besándole en la frente e inhalando suavemente su aroma. Fue rápidamente a su habitación, tomó la primera bata que encontró y mientras se la ponía caminó de regreso hasta la sala, Virgil había desaparecido. Suponiendo que estaría con la señora Hudson, se dirigió a la habitación de sus cachorros. Despertó a Kendall tan bajito como pudo, Virgil podía dormir un poco más.

—Buenos días, madre —susurró, comenzando a levantarse aún sin abrir los ojos. Watson le respondió y luego de también besarlo salió hacia las escaleras, sabía que su adorado Paris podría tener mal temperamento cuando se le negaban ciertas cosas, así como podía estallar de alegría cuando todo le salía bien.

—¿Esta bien si Virgil me acompaña, doctor? —preguntó la señora Hudson antes de él bajara del todo. Asintió sin mucho más qué pensar, era extraño que quisiera hacerlo, pero tampoco se quejaba—, ha subido a cambiarse, serviré el desayuno a las nueve.

—Gracias, señora Hudson, solo avíseme cuando se vayan —dicho eso volvió sobre su pasos. Kendall ya estaba perfectamente vestido—¿No tomarás el desayuno? —La cabeza de rubios cabellos negó.

—Tío Mycroft dijo que me necesitaba tan temprano como pudiera. —Watson sonrió, orgulloso del nivel de responsabilidad de su cachorro.

—¿Esperas diez minutos? Podrás salir con Paris y la señora Hudson. —Kendall asintió. Watson aprovechó sus escasos diez minutos. Envolvió a Kendall en un apretado abrazo, estaba teniendo una pequeña crisis. Viendo a su hijo mayor de tan solo trece años, por más que la sociedad hubiera dejado de considerarlo un niño, él no podía dejar de mirarlo como el pequeño bebé que habían entregado a sus brazos aquella noche fría de invierno.

—¿Madre? —susurró, ahogando su voz contra Watson, sus brazos intentándolo rodear, el gesto perfectamente correspondido. 

—Dime —lo invitó a hablar, pero aun estaba en su mente aquel hermoso dia.

—¿Crees que padre se moleste si elijo no ser un detective? ¿T-tu te molestarás si no quiero ser doctor? —Antes de separarlos Watson lo apretó aun más fuerte.

—Mirame, Kendall —pidió luego de sentarlo a la mesa, Watson no quería esa clase de charla vistiendo así, pero su pequeño una vez más se le había adelantado. Esos ojos verdes, sin embargo, continuaron esquivandolo. Con suaves movimientos lo tomó del mentón y liberó un poco su aroma, intentando tranquilizarlo—Ni tu padre ni yo te tuvimos para que tomaras nuestros lugares, no te obligaremos ni a tus hermanos a seguir nuestros caminos. 

—¿... Y si...? ¿Y si quiero tomar el camino de tío Mycroft? —Watson le sonrió con ligereza, acarició su mejilla y de nueva cuenta besó su frente.

—Entonces más vale que Mycroft se prepare, porque seguro tendrá una fuerte competencia contra ti —incluso antes de terminar su cachorro ya reflejaba una felicidad incontenible a través de sus ojos. Esta vez fue él quien lo abrazó. 

—¡Mamá, la abuela Hudson dijo que sí! —gritó Virgil desde el otro lado de la sala, ahora correctamente vestido, sujetando con fuerza la mano de la mujer mayor. Watson le sonrió, y casi no queriendo deshacer el abrazo, dejó que Kendall se apartara. Acompañó a todos a la puerta, una de los coches de Mycroft ya estaba ahí. Despidió a sus cachorros con un beso y los vio partir. La señora Hudson prometiendo no tardar mucho y Kendall subiendo rápidamente al coche.

Cuando los perdió de vista, subió lentamente las escaleras. ¿Qué le diría a su detective? No había forma en que no se decepcionara por la decisión de Kendall. Él mismo no estaba mejor, pero lo supo casi desde un principio, así que ciertamente estaba más preparado. Desafortunadamente, no importa que tan observador fuera Holmes, Watson estaba casi seguro de que caería muy de sorpresa este resultado. 

Lo único que quería era no tenerlo reaccionando negativamente. Él solo deseaba haber respondido de la mejor manera, ya averiguaría más tarde que tan acertado estaba. Por el momento aprovecharía cuantos segundos de silencio tuviera, necesitaba pensar en qué decir si Holmes no pudiera aceptarlo de inmediato. Dudaba que hubiera mucho problema, sin embargo…

—¡Mami, mami! —gritó juguetonamente Virgil, corriendo hacia él. Sus segundos se habían acabado. Lo levantó embarazos y dibujo besos infinitos sobre todo su adorable rostro. 

Reía, y en poco tiempo Watson lo hacía también.

**VII**

Holmes despertó cuando una delicada sacudida agitó su brazo. Aquel que colgaba del sofá, no sabía en qué momento se quedó dormido, más viendo la hora en el reloj sobre la chimenea podría decir que no hace mucho.

—¿Papi? —Una vez el detective restregó sus ojos miró hacia Virgil. El pequeño, descalzo y en pijama, con sus grandes ojitos grises enrojecidos, tenía las mejillas húmedas. Poco tardó en abrazarlo. Besó tranquilamente su frente y lo sentó sobre sus muslos.

—¿Pesadillas? —Virgil asintió enterrando su rostro contra el pecho de Holmes. Mismo que, aún si nunca estaba muy seguro de cómo debería tratar cualquier clase de situaciones con sus cachorros, comenzó unas lentas caricias a través de los suaves hilos negros y revueltos que eran los cabellos de su niño.

¿Debería decir algo? Watson seguramente ya lo habría hecho dormir otra vez, habría calmado sus miedos e incluso lo habría hecho reír un par de veces. Pero él no tenía esa capacidad, esa facilidad para expresarse, y si bien podía hacer algunas cosas que clasificarían como "emocionales", siempre llegaba el pensamiento de que, no importa cuánto se esforzara, lo hacía mal. A pesar de todas las veces en que Watson halagaba sus intentos.

—¿Qué fue esta vez? —le preguntó en voz baja, sin detener sus caricias.

—La-la abuela Hudson dijo que papi y mami no volverían jamás —su dulce voz volvió a quebrarse en las últimas palabras, al terminar lágrimas volvieron a correr. Holmes sintió un fuerte golpe en el pecho, le dolían las lágrimas de su cachorro y su pesadilla.

—Sabes que eso no va a pasar ¿verdad? —intentó decir, limpiando cada gotita salada de esas regordetas mejillas—. Regresaremos a ustedes, siempre, no importa qué —añadió, esta vez más decidido, intentado pasar su mentira por verdad.

—¿S-siempre? —Holmes asintió, mirándole a los ojos, sintiendo que el dolor en su pecho se hacía un poco más pesado.

Cierto era que nada podría asegurar que ambos volverían a sus hijos con vida. Así como de peligroso resultaban los casos, tan intrincados y extraños como podrían ser, cualquier situación, aún la más inocente, podría ser torcida hasta un ángulo irrazonable, no importa cuánto se esforzara por evitarlo, ese era un hecho inamovible. Cruel y completamente verdadero.

—Mamá siempre llegará a ustedes, yo me encargaré de eso —dijo, ofreciendo una sonrisa calmada. Virgil asintió, desganado.

—¿Cuidarás a mami? —Holmes asintió—¿Y-y siempre llegará a casa para que me bese antes de dormir? —Asintió de nuevo—¿Y nunca saldrá herido y podrá contarme más cuentos y me cargará cuando me caiga?

—Aunque me cueste la vida —respondió, solemne y creyendo que Virgil estaría mejor. En cambio, el pequeño gritó.

—¡No! —sus lágrimas volvieron. Holmes intentó calmarlo de nuevo, meciéndolo suavemente ¿qué había hecho mal? ¿No aseguró que Watson estaría bien? ¿Qué clase de padre era si no podía siquiera calmar a su cachorro luego de una pesadilla?—¡No! S-si si no vuelves no sirve. —Un nuevo golpe, esta vez mucho más fuerte, volvió contra su pecho—. Tienes que _olver_ , papi, si no mami va a llorar, Ken va a llorar, _Pari_ va a llorar... 

Tan intensas y claras palabras, tan inocentes y puros sentimientos, contra la más hermosa declaración de amor, ni siquiera él mismo podría luchar, resistir. No intentó hacerlo. Lo abrazó con fuerza, tanta como fuera posible sin lastimarlo, inhalando su dulce aroma a caramelo. Con los ojos firmemente cerrados no se dio cuenta que había soltado un par de lágrimas hasta que se separó, un par de minutos después.

—Tienes que volver, papi —dijo, su aguda voz un poco quebrada. Al mirarlo, Holmes sintió unas suaves manitas limpiando sus mejillas. Le sonrió.

—Lo haré, regresaré. Regresaremos a ti y a Ken y a Paris. Regresaremos. —Virgil asintió despacito.

—¿Y tocarás para _nosotos_? ¿Y me dejarás jugar con tu lupa? ¿Y ayudarás a Paris cuando tome de los tubos de colores? —Holmes sonreía, inconsciente de cuánto su cachorro amaba ver ese gesto en él, de cuánto solo verlo le hacía sentirse más seguro que cualquier palabra. Finalmente, el detective asintió, una y muchas veces.

—Lo haré, caballerito, es una promesa —sabía que debía decir más, algo tan simple no podría ser suficiente. Cuando Virgil asintió, sonriendo y besándole en la frente como antes había hecho con él, no parecía que hubiera hecho falta otra cosa. Como si en verdad fuera suficiente, como si su pequeño lo entendiera más allá de las palabras.

Se preguntó ¿cómo él, con toda su frialdad y poca capacidad de comunicación, estando tan involucrado en su crecimiento, formaba a una criatura tan emocional? ¿No debería corromperlo? ¿No debería Virgil comprender, a estas alturas, que no era alguien a quien podía confiar su pequeño corazón? Cuando su suave mejilla giró hasta recostarse en su pecho, Holmes sonrió.

Lo que sea que Virgil pudiera ver en él, esperaba, durara lo necesario hasta que Holmes mismo aprendiera a expresarse al menos la mitad de lo que su mismo cachorro podía. Besó su frente, ya dormía.

Seguiría esforzándose, hasta que llegara el día en que pudiera decirle cuánto lo amaba, cuánto haría por él. 

Por ellos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Es todo por ahora, con lo adictivo que es el omegaverse no planeo dejar de escribir sobre esta shipp (y las demás) en este universo, así que en definitiva habrá más pequeñas historias como estas ( ꈍᴗꈍ). Espero que te haya gustado, recuerda dejar tu kudo y algún adorable comentario. O no XD. Recuerda también que puedes compartir y claro, recomendar a esta loca autora tuya (◡ ω ◡).
> 
> Me retiro.
> 
> Te quiero.
> 
> Ciao ( ˘ ³˘)❤️


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Una nueva parte para esta hermosa familia! 😄 Pero antes de que pases a leer, unas pequeñas aclaraciones 😙.
> 
> Solo para que el número nueve te lo imagines correctamente desde el inicio, las Alfa usan traje. También, específicamente en este drabble tenía en mente al Holmes y al Watson de la serie rusa del '79, Vasily y Vitaly 😍❤️✨
> 
> Los últimos tres (12, 13 y 14) están relacionados entre sí, los pensaba poner en un capítulo aparte, pero no quería ocupar el espacio cuando sobrepasan las 1.5k de palabras por muy poco, así que bueno, me pareció más fácil hacer la aclaración 😊
> 
> Creo que eso sería todo, con respecto a los actores tu puedes imaginarte a los que quieras ya que muy pocas veces hago alusión al físico de mis Holmes y mis Watson, lo único que cambio es el carácter, por supuesto, pero aún así estoy segura que no hay muchos problemas con ello 😋.
> 
> De todas formas, te dejo leer 😙❤️✨

**VIII**

Tener hijos no es cosa fácil. Tal vez Greg Lestrade sería capaz de hacer una lista de cómo el hacerlos era sin lugar a dudas una de las mejores sensaciones que podría experimentar un humano, sin embargo, comparar “hacer” con “tener”, según su experiencia, llegaron a ser cosas tanto parecidas, como exageradamente diferentes. 

Así como sostener un cachorro en brazos, mirándole dormir, sería la más onírica imagen; escucharle despertar en medio de gritos y movimientos bruscos solo encontraría una descripción perfecta en palabras como “el infierno en la tierra”. Afortunadamente, él y su esposo habían sobrevivido, bastante modestamente, con resultados más que positivos.

Era de esperar entonces, que una vez terminadas las etapas más duras, si bien las situaciones muchas veces se tornaban complicadas (lo esperado al criar dos Alfa Sangre Pesada) resultaban aun así en definitiva diez veces más fácil de controlar si sus cachorros pueden entender y expresar en palabras su molestia. A pesar de incluir puñetazos al aire y cortos pataleos de vez cuando.

Entonces, verse arrojado nuevamente sobre la etapa primigenia sin habérsele dado la menor oportunidad de rechazar el negocio, resultó en más de un golpe y recuerdo a esas hermosas/ruidosas fechas. Porque, cuando todo el sistema colapsa, no existe otro como el tío Lestrade para servir de salvavidas y poder así seguir corriendo a través de la calles con tu esposo mientras buscas/persigues al delincuente en turno.

Paris dormía, cálido y rosado, en medio de un nido de blancas mantas en la cama, todo él un ángel de cabello rubio y mejillas regordetas. Silencioso luego de que su llanto clamara el nombre del buen doctor Watson por casi media hora —lo que obviamente era mentira, aquel había sido al menos un mes entero escuchando sus agudos gritos. Y luego estaba Kendall.

Con cinco años recién cumplidos, entendía perfectamente que el tío Greg muy pocas cosas le impediría hacer, o al menos todo lo que no incluyera saltar entre los esponjosos asientos de los sillones. ¡Pero era tan divertido! Lo único que estaba prohibido era lo mejor que podía hacer encerrado en esa gran casa y en realidad Lestrade lo entendía muy bien, tampoco es que no quisiera verlo saltando por ahí, sin embargo, el cachorro se había caído al menos una docena de veces antes. Cuando la última terminó con un brazo casi roto, como un adulto, el detective inspector sabía que solo estaba en sus manos detenerlo.

¡Y ojalá fuera tan sencillo! El travieso niño era imparable, aún siendo pequeño toda esa energía simplemente no era normal. Digna herencia del señor Sherlock Holmes, seguro. 

—Atrapame, tío Greg, ¡atrapame! —gritaba el pequeño, riendo y saltando por todas partes con sus pies descalzos. 

Lestrade actuó con tiempo para salvar la lámpara en la mesita de al lado, solo para que, mientras se levantaba, escuchara nuevamente el llanto de Paris. Sonido que distrajo lo suficiente a Kendall para que lograra atraparlo. Lo colgó sobre uno de sus hombros, mientras hacía cosquillas en sus pies y caminaba rápidamente a la habitación.

Suspiró.

El día apenas comenzaba y si no fuera porque los amaba, en definitiva ya se hubiera rendido.

**IX**

—… Le recomiendo entonces una vigilancia estricta, señorita O'Connor, debería poder atraparlo pronto —concluyó Holmes, poniéndose de pie y caminando a la puerta.

Watson lo imitó, dejando despacio su sofá caminó hacia la hermosa Alfa, extendió su mano para despedirla. La mujer, aprovechando su amabilidad, besó elegante y fina el dorso de su mano, sosteniéndolo entre sus palmas suaves y blancas. Como un Omega con buena educación, no intentó rechazar el gesto. Le sonrió amablemente.

—Espero haya otra oportunidad de encontrarnos, doctor Watson, sería un gran placer para mí. —Watson ni siquiera lo dudó; negó de inmediato, sin dejar de mirarla y aún siendo sostenido pero manteniendo la calma. No como Holmes, que esperando en la puerta, a la espalda de la Alfa, fruncía el ceño tanto como era posible.

—Me temo que no funcionaría, señorita, ya estoy tomado. —Sorprendida, ella levantó una ceja. Watson aprovechó para desanclar su mano.

—¡Mi dios! Lo lamento mucho, por favor, acepte mis más sinceras disculpas. Lo vi sin anillo y su aroma… —Watson la tranquilizó, riendo ligeramente—. Le ruego perdone mi indiscreción, pensé… S-su Alfa tiene en verdad mucha suerte de tener a un encantador Omega como usted —seguía diciendo, acomodándose el saco y el chaleco de la manera más incómoda, mirando a todas partes. Esta vez fue Holmes quien habló.

—La tengo, señorita O'Connor, gracias. —Usando un poco de fuerza abrió, apartándose de la puerta inmediatamente. Watson evitó que la mujer dijera algo más, su Alfa ya parecía lo bastante molesto. Con su celo a tan solo cinco días de empezar, el doctor no podría asegurar la salud de la señorita ante los cambios para los que se preparaba el cuerpo de Holmes.

La acompañó hasta las escaleras y regresó inmediatamente al detective, una vez se asegurara de haber puesto el seguro. Acercándose al Alfa con lentitud se detuvo a unos pasos. Sabía cómo debía moverse, cómo actuar en esta clase de situaciones. Se hundió en el pecho de Holmes al verlo abrir los brazos hacia él. Inhaló su aroma y suspiró cuando el agarre lo sostuvo con mayor fuerza. Era reconfortante, cálido, firme. Seguro.

—Lo siento —dijo, susurrante—. Olvidé volver a ponerme el anillo esta mañana. 

—Salimos demasiado rápido, yo tampoco lo tengo, no puedo culpar a la señorita O'Connor por su propuesta. —Watson negaba, usando la punta de su nariz para acariciar el cuello de Holmes. 

—Tal vez no, pero es definitivamente descarado hablar sobre mi aroma. —Holmes sonrió, besándole en la mejilla.

Ante ese gesto el Omega supo controlada la casi tempestad. Aquella mujer lo había puesto en un lugar inestable, un poco más y habría desatado el delicado control que su detective aun conservaba, un poco menos y en definitiva el Alfa se habría lanzado hacia ella por habérsele ofrecido en su presencia. 

Suspiró de nuevo, sería sostenido un rato más y luego todo volvería a la normalidad. 

**X**

—Deberías ser más considerado —dijo Mycroft con tranquilidad, vertiendo la ceniza de su cigarro en el pequeño recipiente sobre la mesita del centro—. Los Omega son selectivos, si tienes a uno preocupándose tanto por tí, lo último que deberías hacer es renegar y quejarte. 

—Él usó _esa_ voz conmigo, creo que es una buena razón para quejarme —Mycroft no ocultó su sonrisa, miraba divertido a su hermano, caminando irritado por todo el Salón de Forasteros. 

—Estoy seguro que no fue tan malo. Es un Omega Sangre Pura, ¿no es cierto? Debe saber lo que su voz puede hacerle a un Alfa Sangre media —exhaló el humo azulado sin despegar la vista de Sherlock, haciendo lo posible por ocultar su buen humor ante el problema.

—Me molesta más que lo haya hecho, no tanto por lo que me hizo hacer.

—¿Hizo que comieras adecuadamente? ¿Te hizo dormir más de cinco horas seguidas? Querido, eso no es malo en absoluto, me atrevería incluso a darle las gracias —replicó de inmediato, sintiéndose ligeramente afectado por el ceño fruncido que su hermanito le dedicó. Cómo un hombre de treinta y cinco años podía causarle tal nivel de ternura, tenía sentido solo porque se trataba de Sherlock.

—Para tu información, he adoptado la costumbre de dormir adecuadamente mientras no tenga las manos en un caso. —Mycroft levantó las cejas, más allá de lo sorprendido.

—Mis felicitaciones entonces, debería mandarle un obsequio al doctor Watson —sonriente, miró divertido el sonrojo en aquellos afilados pómulos. No necesitaba más para confirmar que había sido el Omega quien provocara tan positivo cambio—. A menos, claro, que finalmente quieras traerlo para una adecuada presentación. Entonces se lo entregaría directo en sus manos —pensó, hasta que vio regresar el ceño fruncido, que había conseguido una buena broma con eso—. No en un intento de cortejo, Sherlock. 

—A penas es de mi interés lo que quieras darle y lo que él quiera recibir, nosotros aun no… —Conteniendo la siguiente inhalación, haciendo todo lo posible por retener una sonrisa descarada, Mycroft se limitó a levantar una ceja. Ojos gris acero contra ojos gris luna. Las impactadas lunas llenas sucumbieron ante las pesadas nubes de la rendición, escondidas al final tras los párpados cansados. El detective se arrastró, vencido, hasta el sofá junto a él—… aun no somos nada —completó, con todo el orgullo Holmes de no retractarse a menos que se esté totalmente equivocado. Mycroft estiró un brazo, dándole suaves palmaditas.

—Mi querido muchacho, déjame felicitarte por el tiempo que has podido convivir con un Omega Sangre Pura sin caer rendido a sus pies. Pero eso solo demuestra una cosa.

—¿Qué podría ser? —preguntó, un tono desahuciado en su voz. Apiadandose de él, Mycroft habló tan claramente como fuera posible, sabiendo a su hermano apenas capaz de entender entre líneas. 

—Que no has caído rendido a sus pies solo por ser un Omega. Te has enamorado de una forma que no muchos consiguen hacer. Simplemente no está en nuestros instintos negarnos a los Omega, y tú te mudaste con uno apenas conocerlo. Cuando me enteré, pensé escuchar un feliz anuncio pronto, tratándose de ti, sin embargo, tenía mis dudas. 

—¿Pero aun así lo esperaste?

—¿Mhmm?

—Un feliz anuncio. 

—Todavía lo espero, querido, solo debo rehacer mis cálculos. Considerando que el doctor Watson tiene la confianza suficiente en ti para usar su voz… —decía mientras se silenciaba por cada palabra dicha, más y más pensativo. Al escuchar a Sherlock soltar un resoplido mitad suspiro, preguntó—. Supongo que lo disculparás entonces.

—No tengo otra opción ahora, ¿verdad?

—No, a menos que, ya sabes. —El detective asintió, más resignado que decepcionado, Mycroft terminó su cigarrillo—. Pero no luzcas tan desanimado, aun puedes fingir estar molesto por haber escuchado su voz.

—Estaba molesto de verdad —resopló.

—Claro, lo creeré hasta que me digas finalmente lo que hizo —miró a su hermanito asentir, un sutil rubor volvía a sus mejillas. Sonrió, supo entonces que todo estaría bien entre su hermano y el Omega que lo había hecho caer.

**XI**

Watson llegó a casa muy tarde aquella noche. 

Abrió la puerta tan despacio como pudo, sus cachorros estarían durmiendo y no quería ni imaginarse todo lo que debió haber sufrido su Alfa para hacerlos dormir sin su ayuda. Nada lo preparó, sin embargo, para la imagen que lo recibió en cuanto dio un paso dentro de la sala.

Holmes dormía en el largo sofá, con sus pies sobresaliendo por uno de los reposabrazos y la cabeza sobre un pequeño cojín. Cubierto con una gruesa manta, dos formas se levantaban sobre su pecho y uno de sus brazos. La chimenea estaba a punto de apagarse completamente, pero aun había luz suficiente para dejarle apreciar la escena. Dos suaves cabelleras rubias sobresalían apenas un poco, resguardados por firmes brazos que aun estando bajo la inconsciencia del sueño, los mantenían protegidos.

Un suspiro se le escapó, sintió como si el peso en su espalda fuera retirado en solo un instante.

Sabía que no los podía dejar ahí, menos cuando obviamente sus pequeños no estaban en la cama por su culpa, aun así se permitió mirar la escena tanto como fue posible. Inhaló el aroma que los cubría, detectó las hojas Early Gray de su Alfa, el todavía suave olor de avellanas en Kendall y el aun más tenue roble de Paris, todo cubierto con el petricor que tan bien habían heredado del detective.

Dejó el maletín médico en una de las sillas alrededor de la mesa, liberó los primeros botones de su camisa y se inclinó finalmente hasta Holmes, dejando un tranquilo beso en sus labios. No esperaba alguna respuesta, pero aun con los ojos cerrados el detective el correspondió, le sonrió al ver sus adormilados ojos grises. 

—¿Hay espacio para mi? —le preguntó, sin desaparecer su sonrisa.

—Siempre —dijo el Alfa de inmediato, ambos susurraban, ya era demasiado tarde para despertar a los pequeños—. ¿Cómo le fue a la pobre señora Diane?

—Mejor de lo previsto, su pequeño nació antes de lo esperado, no creí regresar hasta al menos dentro de dos o tres horas —decía, mientras tomaba a Kendall y Holmes se encargaba de Paris. Ambos reaccionaron a su aroma, haciendo los suyos un poco más fuertes, aun así no despertaron—. Pero ahora tiene a su adorable retoño con aroma a tarta de manzana, saludable y perfecto como se esperaba. —Holmes sonrió, aun aturdido, todo había ido realmente bien. Deseó que fuera más temprano, tal vez prepararía un baño y pediría una bien merecida cena para su doctor, siendo casi las tres de la mañana todo eso tendría que esperar.

Una vez Kendall y Paris estaban en sus respectivas cunas, caminaron a paso lento hasta su habitación. Holmes desvistió con cuidado a su Omega, los cansados hombros recibieron sus dedos ante un suave masaje, siendo agradecidos con un hermoso suspiro. Una vez puesto el camisón hizo lo mismo en las piernas y los cansados pies. A cambio, tenía como compensación dulces susurros de agradecimiento. 

—Alfa. —Holmes no tardó en acudir a su llamado, besándolo con un ritmo lento y cansado. Se tomó un instante para colocar sobre ellos las gruesas mantas e inmediatamente regresó a su boca. Enredaron sus piernas con movimientos perezosos, Watson atrapando su cuello y él rodeando su cadera, acariciando su espalda de vez en cuando.

No mucho tiempo después, el doctor cedió al tierno arrullo, descansando la cabeza contra la almohada mientras Holmes besaba sus mejillas y la comisura de su boca. El detective sonrió, acercándose un poco más, el sueño volvía a tomarlo, descansaría el resto de la noche con la esencia a miel de su Omega.

**XII**

—No es que no confíe en ti —dijo Watson, si bien sus dedos inquietos decían lo contrario. 

—¿Pero? —Holmes levantó una ceja, volvió a acomodarse entre las cobijas girando de nuevo hacía su esposo.

—¿Has notado últimamente a Paris? Ayer mismo casi se abalanzó contra el oficial Jones solo porque lo vio acercarse demasiado a Virgil. Como si el hombre no hubiera jugado con él hasta hacerlo llorar de la risa algunas horas antes—aclaró Watson, muy seguro de tener un punto válido contra la sugerencia de su Alfa.

—Pero eso es una buena señal. Su crecimiento es saludable y ya comienza a despertar sus instintos protectores. Será un Alfa excepcional. —Watson notó el orgullo en la voz de Holmes, él también lo estaba, por supuesto, sin embargo, tomar ese punto como un respaldo para pensar que todo estaría bien mientras él escapaba un rato en unas cortas vacaciones, estaba muy lejos de ser posible.

—No lo dudo, pero no solo tendrías que lidiar con él, te recuerdo además, la señorita Morstan todavía está atendiendo el asunto con su madre, por los que no habrá tutora que mantenga a raya a los niños durante las mañanas, y la señora Hudson, por todo cuanto los ama, no es su responsabilidad cuidarlos si llegan a escabullirse de tu vigilancia. Ken sigue insistiendo en escaparse con Wiggins a sus pequeñas aventuras, Paris no dejará que me aleje demasiado, Virgil todavía necesita practicar su caligrafía —enumeraba el doctor con los dedos, haciendo notar cada uno de sus perfectamente razonables puntos. ¿Vacaciones? ¡Imposible!

—Mi querido John, es por eso que eres quien más lo necesita. Admito no ser el mejor padre, pero incluso tú sabes que necesitas un respiro y que puedo hacer un buen trabajo cuidándolos por mi cuenta. Los mantendré atados a mí si es necesario, has hecho demasiado por nosotros, déjanos liberarte un par de semanas —acariciando la mejilla de su Omega, continuó hablando antes de obtener alguna respuesta negativa—. Ambos sabemos que Kendall y Wiggins son chicos listos, jamás se meterían en problemas, ellos solo quieren explorar, no ir en busca de peligro. Paris te adora, él comprenderá tu ausencia y todo el bien que te hará. Sobre Virgil —con un mano sobre el corazón, añadió—, me comprometo con usted ha supervisar una hora de práctica todos los días. Verás a tu regreso una gran mejora. Tal vez incluso pueda enviarte una carta de su propia autoría. 

—Tienes respuestas para todo —dijo Watson, mitad reclamo mitad resignación, si tal combinación era posible. Se giró para mirar al techo, reflexionando; amaba a sus hijos y a su esposo con toda el alma, pero Holmes, para variar, había acertado. Tener un tiempo para sí mismo era por demás una idea tentadora que necesitaba muy en pos de su propia salud mental.

—No para todo, ¿verdad? Y sin embargo, por qué no. —Holmes lo dejó pensar cuanto quisiera. 

Afuera la noche era acompañada por una suave y relajante llovizna, aunque el cielo sobre el 221B estaba despejado,, por la ventana el resplandor de la luna atravesaba las cortinas blancas, decoraba de un relajante platinado la habitación. Finalmente, poco antes de que Holmes considerara la batalla como perdida, Watson preguntó.

—¿Recuerdas la casita que heredé de mi abuelo, en Sussex? En esta época del año el mar debe ser una hermosa vista —girando hacía su esposo se encontró con una encantadora sonrisa.

—Ya está dicho entonces. — Watson suspiró, aun no del todo convencido, pero lo suficiente como para devolverle el gesto. 

Le dio un pequeño beso, asintió.

**XIII**

—No estaré fuera tanto tiempo, pero aún… —murmuró Watson, sosteniendo la bufanda de su esposo.

—Mami robará la ropa de papi —aseguró Virgil, dando suaves rebotes contra la cama, sus piernas balanceándose en el aire mientras jugaba con un par de soldaditos. Todavía era temprano así que se le permitía andar en pijama.

—Chico listo, no es un robo, más bien un préstamo.

—Eso fue lo que dijo la señora Ferguson antes de que el juez la condenara a diez años de prisión —decía Holmes entrando a la habitación. Tomó al pequeño para sentarlo en su regazo mientras ocupaba su lugar—. Aunque estoy seguro que este caballero no te delataría tan pronto como el señor Ferguson. —Watson dudaba que Virgil entendiera en plenitud las palabras de su esposo, pero verlo asentir fue suficiente para sacarle una sonrisa—. Deberías llevártela, no sabemos si podrías necesitarla.

—Regresare ante el menor problema, es una promesa —bromeó el doctor, doblando la bufanda y acomodandola junto al resto de su ropa en la maleta.

—¿Mamá? —Paris corrió tan rápido como era capaz hacía Watson, estrellándose contra él mientras intentaba abrazarlo—Estarás bien, ¿verdad? Debería ir contigo para cuidarte —El doctor lo sostuvo fuertemente, ya habían tenido esa discusión y el acuerdo fue positivo, aunque no era sorpresa volver al tema solo un par de horas antes de partir. 

—Cariño, ten por seguro que no habrá ningún peligro, además, será tu padre quien más te necesite —dijo Watson esperando no regresar al punto de inicio. Paris lo miró con duda.

—Tengo un par de casos que requieren de una profunda investigación, esperaba tu ayuda para resolverlos. —Y ningún ofrecimiento de golosinas pudo haber encendido tanto los verdes ojos de París. El doctor se sintió aliviado, Holmes había guardado un arma secreta para usarla en el último momento, ¿por qué eso no le extrañaba?

Luego de terminar con su equipaje y haber vestido correctamente a Virgil, su esposo, Kendall y Paris lo esperaban para el desayuno. Por fortuna ningún intento de revivir el asunto sobre las cortas vacaciones fue hecho, o no al menos de los más pequeños, que —Virgil haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por seguirlos y siendo escuchado en cada una de sus aportaciones— conversaban con Holmes sobre "El caso de las plumas perdidas". Kendall, por otro lado, aunque tendía a no hablar demasiado mientras comía, estaba más callado de lo usual.

—¿Sucede algo, querido? —preguntó Watson, acariciando su mejilla. 

—Padre debería ir contigo —respondió casi de inmediato—, prometí no salir con Wiggins estas semanas, yo podría cuidar de París y Virgil hasta que la señorita Morstan regrese la próxima semana. 

—Sé que lo harías, nunca lo he dudado. —Acercándose ligeramente a Kendall, le susurró en secreto— Pero esto es también una prueba para tu padre, él tiene que aprender de una vez por todas a cuidar de ustedes sin ayuda, así que no se lo pongan tan difícil, ¿de acuerdo? —su respuesta hizo que el menor guardara una risa traviesa. Quizá accidentalmente le había hecho las cosas más complicadas a su Alfa.

Decir adiós tomó un largo tiempo, casi parecía que Watson iba a marcharse para siempre aunque no serían siquiera dos semanas completas. Las maletas ya estaban en el camino y la separación era inevitable, para sorpresa del Omega, estaba siendo la despedida con Holmes lo que más lo atrasaba. Los niños fingían vomitar y eran muy explícitos en pedirles que se separaran, pero los "se está haciendo tarde" de Kendall, el "¡Qué asco! ¡Deténganse ahora!" de París, y cada gemido de Virgil solo hacían que los mayores se juntaran un poco más.

—… Nada de experimentos peligrosos, ni casos que no pueda resolver fuera de casa, lo sé —volvió a repetir Holmes antes de besar a su esposo en lo que ahora sí sería la última vez.

—La señora Hudson me dirá todo igualmente, y esperaré la mejora en la caligrafía de Virgil —tomando a su Alfa por el saco volvió a llevarlo hacia a su boca. Ni siquiera tocó más de dos segundos sus labios y los cachorros volvieron a sus quejas, sonrió, pero aún consiguió ese beso.

El coche ya esperaba afuera, luego de un último hasta pronto, Watson los miró a través de la ventanilla hasta que inevitablemente los perdió de vista. Sus diez días de vacaciones comenzaban.

**XIV**

Watson tenía algunos planes con los que pasaría el tiempo en su intención de aprovechar a plenitud la calma de las olas, el viento y la sal marina. Terminaría por fin de leer su novela y quizá adelantaría el siguiente relato de su esposo para el Strand. Tomaría la cena temprano, finalmente dormiría a su hora.

Pero nada más había terminado de desempacar, la nostalgia lo atacó con todo su peso. Al sentarse en el banco de la parte trasera de la casa, mirando al mar y un libro en mano a la espera de ver cumplido el fin para el que fue creado, Watson no dio vuelta a la página hasta que regresó de tomar la bufanda de Holmes. Tener su aroma tan cerca lo calmó un poco. 

Era lo esperado, por supuesto, no había tenido un tiempo para él solo desde el nacimiento de Kendall, hacía casi doce años. La soledad repentina obviamente le causaría cierto pesar. Sin embargo, la calma duró menos de lo esperado. Necesitaba a sus cachorros corriendo por todos lados, ver a Kendall estudiando atentamente los ejercicios de la señorita Morstan. Dar a conocer su interés en el estudio de los diferentes tipos de pelusa en todas las telas de la casa en que Paris se había aficionado, y a Virgil, que con sus pequeños pasos intentaba siempre darle alcance a Holmes, imitando su forma de caminar al pensar e intentando aportar sus hipótesis por descabelladas que fueran todas.

Extrañaba a su esposo. Necesitaba su presencia más de lo que podía calmarlo su aroma, quería escuchar sus pasos firmes, su voz, sus ideas lanzadas al aire y a la espera de que fuera él quien las tomara, quien le ayudara a encontrar un nuevo sentido. ¿Cómo siquiera iba a dormir sin el hombre ocupando su espacio en la cama? Quizá ya era un poco demasiado tarde para pensar en eso, por el resto de la tarde no habría posibilidades de regresar y más le valía tomar al menos tres días antes de considerar irse, no iba a tirar los planes con los que Holmes le ayudó para echarlo todo a la borda al no soportar ni un par de horas estando solo.

Aun así, no logró llegar al siguiente párrafo antes de votar el libro y levantarse. Caminando por los alrededores se dio cuenta de lo muy descuidado que estaban los jardines. No, no solo descuidados, la maleza, hierbas podridas e insectos lo dejaban todo a un paso de una pérdida total. Era una zona bastante amplia, así que el efecto solo se hacia peor conforme Watson recorría el lugar. Tal parecía, solo se habían encargado de limpiar el área a ocuparse durante su corta estadía.

Todo ello, muy a su pesar, tampoco consiguió distraer su mente. No le asustaba sentirse solo, ¿pero por qué estarlo cuando sus cachorros y su amante estaban ahí para él? A paso lento caminó pensativo hacia la entrada principal. La culpa, el anhelo y los reclamos hacia sí mismo luchando una batalla que tal vez todos ganarían para antes de caer la noche.

—Mi pobre John, parece que viste morir a un pequeño cachorro. —Watson volvió a erguir la espalda nada más tan reconocida voz fue procesada por su abrumada mente. Miró a su Alfa sonreirle y al despegar la vista de sus hermosos ojos grises, se encontró con otros tres encantadores pares. 

Tardó solo un segundo en extender sus brazos, listo para recibirlos más allá de lo posible. Vestidos con sus elegantes trajecitos y lustrosos zapatos, los tres cachorros pronto corrieron hacia él. Holmes lo alcanzó a un paso más controlado, aunque solo una mirada bastó para leer todo cuanto no podían decirse en ese momento. 

—¿Pero cómo… por qué? —intentó preguntar, todavía inundado en los perfumes de sus cachorros, quienes felices dejaban libres sus aromas en reconocimiento automático de Watson, que correspondía en la misma medida.

—Papá comenzó a preparar nuestras cosas quince minutos después de que mamá se fue —dijo Paris, aunque con su rostro enterrado en Watson a penas se le había entendido. 

—Caballero, eso se considera alta traición. —Y sin embargo, no hubo alguna intención por rechazar la acusación de Paris. El doctor, por supuesto, se veía incapaz de borrar su sonrisa. 

La curiosidad de los niños por el exótico y nuevo lugar a explorar acortó el reencuentro, aun así Watson los dejó ir solo después de una severa advertencia de ni siquiera acercarse a la valla que rodeaba el acantilado. Era un lugar viejo, no iba a confiar en ella por sólida que pareciera estar. Pero sabía que la casa los mantendría ocupados el resto del día, con todas esas habitaciones sin abrir. 

—Entonces… ¿quince minutos?

—Ah, el amor de Paris. —Tomados de la mano Watson los condujo a la parte trasera nuevamente, se aseguraría de cerrar la puerta que iba directo a la zona—. Estoy seguro que fueron solo cinco. —Entre risas tenues la puerta finalmente se cerró tras ellos.

Ahora que necesitaban más habitaciones habría mucho por limpiar, sin embargo, teniendo con él a sus cachorros y a su Alfa, Watson solo iba a celebrar. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias por leer! 😚💕 Espero que haya sido de tu agrado 😄
> 
> Es todo por ahora, me iré a seguir escribiendo de esta adorable familia, nos leeremos pronto 😊
> 
> ¡Te quiero! 😘❤️💕✨

**Author's Note:**

> Cada comentario me ailenta a continuar, así que agradeceré cada uno de ellos ❤️✨❤️✨❤️✨❤️


End file.
